


What the Wind Blew In

by partly_conscious



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Force-Sensitive Finn, Jedi training with Luke, One Word Prompts, the Millenium Falcon as a shameless plot device
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partly_conscious/pseuds/partly_conscious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#9 Root<br/>Rey decides, after some time, to just be relieved that she and Finn will never have an awkward meeting-the-parents relationship period; anyway Luke and General Organa already know each other. </p><p>#19 Glamour<br/>Finn wonders if Rey would ever get any ideas from the gossip that goes round the Resistance like wildfire, that Luke Skywalker’s two heroic and illustrious Jedi students might just be perfectly suited for each other and should madly kiss in public already.</p><p>---<br/>100 one word prompts + one sentence for every prompt: Finn and Rey take a crash course in embarrassing crushes that screw with your daily life fighting the First Order and learning how to swing a 'saber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rey

#1 Climate  
After a decade of living on Jakku, almost anywhere on the Resistance base feels cold to Rey, but when Finn brushes up against her side she suddenly feels like she's breaking up with a strange fever.

#2 Memory  
The day it was taken, Finn said he thought he didn’t turn out too well in that holopic, but Rey still keeps it beside her bed so that something bright’s the first thing she sees when she wakes up from a nightmare.

#3 Link  
The first time Luke tells Rey about Force bonds, Rey stays awake all night.

#4 Haywire  
Rey realizes that she knows this feeling; it's the same feeling she gets when a bit of the _Falcon_ breaks down during flight, which isn't exactly reassuring if she thinks about it too hard.

#5 Courage  
After she gives Luke Skywalker the lightsaber, Rey sets up a video call.

#6 Magic  
It's after the sixth story of some impossible shot Finn managed to make out on a mission that people start to change how they talk about it.

#7 Evidence  
Of course, Rey thinks, it's entirely possible that Finn jumps and blushes like that around everyone else, too.

#8 Stun  
Some blasters have many different settings, but Rey makes it a point not to pay attention to anyone else’s weapon.

#9 Root  
Rey decides, after some time, to just be relieved that she and Finn will never have an awkward meeting-the-parents relationship period; anyway Luke and General Organa already know each other.

#10 Abducted  
Finn doesn't talk about it, but Rey knows he’s thought about going looking when the war is over.

#11 Father  
They have one conversation about the time they both saw Han Solo get stabbed through the chest by his son Kylo Ren, and after that they both keep their feelings about it to themselves.

#12 Grab  
This game is more fun now that Finn’s using the Force too.

#13 Computer  
Finn’s never looked more beautiful than he has now, grinning and flushed and full of excitement about the newest obscure fact he’s just learned about some Outer Rim planet Rey couldn't care less about; bless online libraries anyway.

#14 Continuous  
Luke tells Rey and Finn stories about the old Jedi Order, and Rey meditates on the term _attachment_.

#15 New  
Most everyone on Jakku had about two facial expressions that Rey ever saw, but she’s still waiting for the day she stops being surprised at the new faces Finn makes, or the little movements that catch her totally off guard in her heart’s weakest spots.

#16 Eight  
“Do you ever think about what he would have taught you? Kylo Ren, I mean.”

#17 Crash  
Finn meets her when she lands, looking relieved, and touches the bandage round her head.

#18 Expansion  
Finn and Poe are roommates, which is great for holovid marathon nights, but: if Finn were to get his own room, Rey thinks maybe things would be different by now.

#19 Fallout  
It's awfully easy to ignore someone when both of you know how to pilot a starship.

#20 Loser  
Loser does the winner’s laundry for a week, but Rey didn't think she'd find herself alone in the laundry room pressing one of Finn’s sweaty t-shirts to her face trying to figure out whether or not he wears cologne, just because she sucks at card games.

#21 Alphabetical  
She and Finn are named together in roll call, because neither of them have a last name.

#22 Warning  
She didn't ask for Luke to give Finn the shovel talk, but sometimes things happen in life that you didn't ask for, so she only screams a little bit when Finn comes up to her one day and asks _hey, does our mentor think you and I are dating?_

#23 Blinking  
Sometimes there’s a little blinking light in the morning when she wakes, letting her know she’s got a message during the night, and she always catches herself hoping it's from Finn and that he was thinking of her sometime during the hours they were apart and she was asleep.

#24 Under  
Later, over a call, she's told he asked for her the moment he woke up, which hurts about as much as it feels good.

#25 Voice  
Finn knows so many new songs, after only a month with the Resistance, that he can sing to her for almost a full hour and a half-- over a furtive video call made from the Falcon at some hour past midnight for him-- without repeating even one song.

#26 Goodbye  
Not even an hour after they’ve taken flight, Finn has sent her three messages on her datapad and a photo attachment, and Rey is so gone on him that she can't even deny it to herself anymore-- not that there's a reason to, because there's nobody left she's got to hide her feelings from (Chewie’s been hinting for months, now.)

#27 Confident  
Rey tried to take Poe’s flirting advice, which is doubtless why she’s now staring up at the dull white ceiling of the med-center as Finn asks, with great concern, why she would want to make the ship go like _that_.

#28 Present  
Rey wonders how to find the perfect gift, that says _I want to jump your bones_ in a meaningful and tasteful way, on a planet that’s got rocks pelting from the sky like rain and not much else; she doesn't pick where she gets sent on missions.

#29 Spirits  
Force ghosts, as it turns out, don't give good relationship advice, and Rey has read all their biographies in the history books so she _really_ should have known better.

#30 Fictional  
She can't stop the rumors from spreading, so she might as well sidle closer and listen in whenever the pilots in the hangar start to chatter about the way Finn looks at Rey _like that_ , and wonder if it's true right along with the rest of them.

#31 Drench  
Somewhere along the line, he starts taking his shirt off when they spar together, and she starts getting distracted a little more often.

#32 Flimsy  
Thank all the little gods, Poe doesn't recognize Finn’s handwriting on the battered scrap piece of flimsiplast Rey’s carried round in her pocket for going on three weeks now.

#33 Freckled  
Rey has never gotten a proper long look at the little constellation of freckles on Finn’s left shoulder that she knows exists, from seeing them in saber practice, and it keeps her up nights.

#34 Fortune  
Rey wouldn't call it _luck_ so much as she would call it _General Organa’s terrifyingly keen perception_ , but, well, can you hear her complaining about being stuck alone with Finn on a starship heading for a remote and peaceful planet a week’s journey away from base?

#35 Giver  
Finn would give away the coat off his back, and Rey tries not to take advantage-- but if she happens to have a stash of insignificant little things that remind her of him in a drawer on the _Falcon_ , it is _not_ any of Chewie’s business.

#36 Dozen  
“There’s a _betting pool?_ ”

#37 Contrast  
Rey wonders where Finn learned to stand out in a room of people like that, and if he can teach her or whether the audience has got to be in love for it to work.

#38 Kind  
Finn doesn't seem to know if it's okay when they’re called _Jedi_ , in whispers that trail them through the base; Rey’s not sure either, yet, but she knows she likes that she’s called something that he is too.

#39 Dancer  
Rey spent a full two hours picking out this dress, painstakingly borrowed from someone who’d actually got some fashion sense, but she can't be too disappointed Finn’s barely glanced at it all night when the whole time his eyes have been trained intently on her face.

#40 Frustration  
It's 2 AM and Jess finds Rey sitting in the dark looking up synonyms for _coward_ on her datapad.

#41 Betray  
“Talk to Finn,” says Poe, “or we’ll talk to him _for_ you, in a _really embarrassing way_.”

#42 Solitary  
As an alternative to “talking to Finn”, Rey considers asking Luke for detailed instructions on how to run away from one’s problems and become a solitary hermit on top of a hill in the middle of nowhere.

#43 Drifting  
As the _Falcon_ meanders aimlessly through space, hyperdrive shot to bits, Rey meanders aimlessly through a confession of something that seems just as vast and starlit and important.

#44 Energy  
How to describe the kiss: Rey has felt the Force in many different ways.

#45 Key  
Rey learns that a key ring with two keys on it makes a jingling noise all day long.

#46 Guaranteed  
“I read that in a decade, there’ll be an incredible meteor shower on this planet,” says Finn, and looks at Rey.

#47 Exchange  
Poe’s stuff fills several bags and BB-8 refuses to carry a single thing, but luckily he’s just moving down the hall.

#48 Also  
Rey has so much to say to Finn these days, she’s taken to keeping a notebook; Jess peeks in once and asks if Rey is trying to write fanfiction.

#49 Skin  
Rey sleeps pressed against the scar all night.

#50 War  
Finn is leaving in the morning, but Rey knows that she’ll see him again soon.

 

 

 


	2. Finn

#1 Federation  
Finn's got a lot of people on his side now.

#2 Chilly  
Rey is looking kind of cold, desert girl that she is, so Finn decides to see if Poe’s jacket will simply look good on everyone.

#3 Harbor  
When Rey’s gone with Luke Skywalker, Finn goes in and sits on her bed, and tells himself it’s because this room’s the one place nobody would think to come looking for him (which, incidentally, turns out to be terribly untrue).

#4 Buffet  
There are so many different kinds of food, and Rey’s never tried any of them before either, this is the most exciting thing that's happened to Finn all week.

#5 Greasy  
Finn brings Rey a towel and sits next to her for fifteen minutes as she plunges her arms deep into the _Falcon_ ’s guts and rearranges, smudges of oil all over her face.

#6 Ancestor  
When Rey said she wanted to try and show him something, Finn expected she meant some pretty tree or little machine, not the glowing blue ghosts of ancient Jedi long deceased (so it turns out he’s Force-sensitive and Darth Vader’s got a god-awful sense of humor and why couldn't he have found out by accidentally levitating a datapad or something, good god.)

#7 Caregiver  
Finn decides he likes Luke Skywalker after he sees the old man pause, then tuck his own robe around a dozing Rey one cool evening after an especially long practice session.

#8 Little  
Rey is smaller than Finn, but when they spar with their sabers for the first time she shows him all the different ways that small size can be an advantage.

#9 Steel  
One of Finn’s hands is holding something cold; the other is holding something warm.

#10 Amusement  
Finn thinks that making a girl laugh at all should be considered an achievement, never mind everyone from Jessika Pava to General Organa herself feeling the need to let him know that his jokes are only funny because sheer incompetence is funny (He learned most of them from Poe).

#11 Disconnect  
One day, Finn walks out of his room and is pleasantly surprised to see that every person he sees is wearing different clothes from one another.

#12 Crossfire  
Finn would have died satisfied taking that bullet for Rey: doesn't mean he isn't thankful to be alive when he opens his eyes three days later and sees her tear-streaked face hovering over his own.

#13 Pinwheel  
The _Falcon_ doesn't look good in a pirouette.

#14 Accuracy  
Luke's complaining about Finn’s “lack of accuracy”; he just doesn't understand why Finn could hit the little round hovering droids so well, but suddenly forget everything he's been taught when he's told to aim for his fellow student.

#15 Pleasant  
“Oh, you're Finn? I've heard so much about you from Rey.”

#16 Perplexing  
Luke’s weird Jedi puzzle game is making Rey actually grab big handfuls of her hair and pull and _wow_ , Finn thinks, _she looks_ really _different with her hair down_.

#17 Art  
“Yeah, yeah, Luke, I know, I'm not learning the move _just_ to impress her, I just wanna know if you think she'll like it?”

#18 Anonymous  
He leaves little unsigned notes for her here and there, little compliments on her hair or outfit or her sparring performance that day, for about a month until Poe sees fit to finally inform him that she’s got his handwriting memorized.

#19 Glamour  
Finn wonders if Rey would ever get any ideas from the gossip that goes round the Resistance like wildfire, that Luke Skywalker’s two heroic and illustrious Jedi students might just be perfectly suited for each other and should madly kiss in public already.

#20 Detonator  
When the first explosions start, Finn feels narrow fingers grab his hand and squeeze hard.

#21 Lightning  
Turns out, the time that passed between the lightning and the thunder that night was exactly the amount of time it took for Finn’s hand to find Rey’s under the holochess table.

#22 Salt  
Finn watches a drop of sweat wick down a strand of flyaway brown hair and is distracted the moment she chooses to swing her saber in a ferocious arc towards his chest, bringing their respective wins and losses to a tie once more.

#23 Equipment  
You wouldn't guess how much maintenance a middle-sized ship like the _Millenium Falcon_ would require, not unless you were Finn and Rey and had seen it at the junkyard in Jakku and had gotten up close and personal with the sand lodged in every single gods-damned crevice in the entire vehicle (which both of them had, with varying degrees of willingness).

#24 Corrosion  
The piece of crumpled, browned metal snaps right off in Rey’s hand, and her astonished expression as she stares at what used to be a working hydrospanner twenty years ago is enough to jolt a loud, delighted laugh out of Finn.

#25 Blast  
Finn’s getting threats from a Wookiie because he was seen kissing Rey’s cheek; this is his life now.

#26 Appearance  
Finn barely knew what his own face looked like when he was in the First Order, and when he sees that one holopic of himself Rey insists on keeping-- the one where he's smiling too much and looks sort of sweaty and one of his arms is put weird -- he almost wishes it had stayed that way, almost.

#27 Above  
Rey’s the one with instincts like a katt’s, and Finn’s the one on the ground chewing his knuckles as she skips up the cliff, rope clenched in her teeth and eyes shining.

#28 Gem  
Rey looks like she’s got something from every stall in the entire market, but Finn is too embarrassed to say that he’d spent the entire day wondering whether he should buy her a sparkly necklace he saw five minutes into their shopping excursion.

#29 Forest  
Rey points out all the different shades of green in the treetops as they sit together, and Finn thinks he could match each green a brown from the sun weaving in her hair and over her eyes.

#30 Cage  
Rey is obviously so in love with the _Falcon_ that Finn decides not to point out that the only reason he likes spending time on the old ship is because she's there so often.

#31 Blizzard  
BB-8’s not allowed to light anything Finn owns on fire ever again, no matter how loudly Rey’s teeth are chattering; the droid’s also forbidden from ever suggesting that they _cuddle_ , stars’ sake, what is Poe teaching the poor thing.

#32 Pill  
Finn decides to tough out the recovery without the painkillers after a memorable first day out of the healer’s wing, where he rambled for five minutes straight about how pretty Rey’s eyes were during lunch break and then abruptly passed out in his plate.

#33 Day  
In hyperspace, day and night blur together in a formless whirl of stars, but Luke still allots them exactly the same number of hours of sleep before he’s ordering them out of bed for a wake-up spar around the _Falcon_ ’s cruddy holochess table.

#34 Trap  
Finn remembers that he didn't want her to go, but was that the Force speaking, or his own attachment?

#35 Unit  
Back to back, sabers out, Finn and Rey move as one as Luke sends in bright blue attacks from all directions: and something in each open mind solidifies only as they reach for it without knowing.

#36 Pain  
“I'm not sure,” says Rey, “that I know what you mean.”

#37 Sabotage  
When Rey’s upset, she likes to fix things, so one night after she’s had a nightmare Finn goes back to his room and chucks a big rock at the thermoregulator.

#38 Bribery  
“I'll pay you credits not to tell Rey about this,” begs Finn, shoving it under his bed as Poe walks in.

#39 Illegal  
Rey laughs while Finn screeches and clings to the armrests of his seat for dear life.

#40 Observer  
Finn has to pretend he can't hear Poe and Jess sniggering behind their hands, every single time, goddamnit.

#41 Paper  
 _Dear Rey, You have pretty eyes and pretty hair, Do you want to_ and this one joins the slowly growing pile beneath Finn’s desk at one in the morning.

#43 Low  
Luke’s taken to giving Finn long, suspicious looks, these days.

#44 Invader  
The meaning of Rey’s words hits Finn the same moment a giant flying asteroid hits the side of the _Falcon_ ; he's not sure which one shocks him more, but it's obvious which one requires his attention first.

#45 Fall  
The first kiss is the only one Finn bothered to keep count of.

#46 Smile  
“What?” says Rey.

#47 Envelope  
 _To Finn and Rey_ , it says on the outside.

#48 Autopilot  
Finn learns how to switch the Falcon to autopilot, one-handed, without even looking; Han would’ve been proud.

#49 Mortal  
They're in the middle of the war, and Finn’s always aware of the fact that he can't afford to waste time, not with Rey, not with anybody: and the Force makes him a solemn promise that things won't always stay the same.

#50 Always  
Finn gets down on one knee.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! ❤️❤️✨  
> I'm on tumblr @ friendfinn !!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!! ❤️❤️❤️  
> all the word prompts come from textfixer.com. 50 more from Finn's perspective in the second chapter!
> 
> Star Wars does not belong to me!
> 
> find me on tumblr @ friendfinn


End file.
